


Hugs in the middle of the night

by Rumbelleisotp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbelleisotp/pseuds/Rumbelleisotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their daughter woke up in the middle of the night and Belle is exhausted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs in the middle of the night

Rumple hugged his wife closer, as they both were trying to calm their breathing. Belle threw her leg over his torso, kissing his naked chest.

"I love you Belle!"

"I love you, Rumple!"

Suddenly, a cry from the room opposite to them startled them. Belle tried to get up but she fell back. Rumple chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go!" He stood and wore his underwear. Belle tried to get up , successfully this time, and went to clean herself. When she returned Rumple was rocking Rose and walking around the room. The three months old girl reached immediately for Belle when she saw her. Belle took their daughter in her arms but the baby didn't calm, instead she was searching for Belle's breast.

"She's hungry!"

"Aye! I'll change the sheets okay?" Rumple said and kissed Belle's cheek. She nodded and left with Rose for the nursery. Once fed, Rose did seem to calm down but she didn't seem tired. She was looking around, wide awake, unaware of her mother's constant yawns. 

Giving up, Belle went with Rose back to their room and found Rumple sitting on their bed.

"She's not tired but-" another yawn

"You're exhausted!" Rumple finished. Belle handed Rose over Rumple.

"We will be fine, won't we Rose?" Rumple asked making funny faces. 

"I know you will be! But can you stay for a little bit, until, I'm asleep?" she asked. Rumple kissed her forehead and nodded.

After a while, Rose looked tired too, but Rumple didn't want to get up cause Belle might woke up, so he put Rose next to her mother. The baby was soon asleep, too. He didn't want to leave them, so he just laid down, closed his eyes and hugged his women.


End file.
